


Aliena Amore

by emperor_nasch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alien Sex, M/M, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_nasch/pseuds/emperor_nasch
Summary: Kaito gets a little up-close-and-personal with Nasch when the Barian offers Kaito the chance to examine his unusual biology.





	1. Surprise

He’d thought for sure his powers were gone, abolished upon his loss to Yuma in what was supposed to be their final duel; yet, here he is, standing idly in front of the bedroom mirror, heterochromic eyes locked upon the mouthless, violet reflection that stared back with equal intensity, in utter and complete disbelief that the ability to transform into this. No, his powers were definitely still around, there was no denying it. A part of the teen had hoped to be rid of them for good- and the somber memories they carried- but now that they made themselves known, Ryoga was rather pleased they’d decided to stick around.

And although the violette was very much aware of his lingering abilities, none of the others, except for his own comrades, possibly, knew- not that he was aware of, anyway. Something like this was best kept a secret, for the time being. 

After all, it was too soon after the war to bring up anything that could possibly evoke negative feelings in the people around him, especially in his newfound lover. He’d been through enough already, indirectly killed by one of Ryoga’s- or rather- Nasch’s own. Kaito didn’t need reminding of that; not did anyone, for that matter.

Unfortunately, luck decided not to be on Nasch’s side. Before getting the chance to return to his human form, the bedroom door swung open and said blonde sauntered in, in hand a laundry basket piled comedically over-the-top with clothes, high enough to block Nasch from view. The Barian whipped around to face the intruder, recognizing the familiar blonde and green spikes sticking up above a heap of towels before his natural instincts made him attack.

Kaito set the basket down on the bed, removing the top few layers of laundry and setting them aside. This instantly unblocked his view of Nasch and, much to the Barian’s chagrin, Kaito got an eyeful of his not-so-human boyfriend.

The heap of shirts Kaito held in his hand dropped instantly onto the bed as the image clicked in Kaito’s mind. 

Powder-blue eyes grew wide; this was not happening, not again. Nasch merely remained where he stood, resembling a deer in the headlights. 

“It’s alright Kaito,” he held out a clawed hand, intending to show his innocence, “This really, truly, isn’t what it looks like.” Kaito took a slight, almost unnoticeable step toward the door. He felt it safer to be on guard, now that he was unarmed without his deck.

“You…you can still do that?” he murmured, bewildered that his eyes weren’t playing tricks and that a Barian was standing before him once again. 

“I didn’t think I could, but…” Nasch glanced down at his arm, eyeing the gold-plated armor that adorned it.

“I guess I was wrong.”

Slowly, Nasch let his arm fall to his side, closing his eyes and heaving a sigh. Kaito’s presence grew stronger to Nasch as the teen moved closer, looking the Barian over from head to foot. It was safe to move closer, he thought; if Nasch was going to pull anything, he would have done it already.

One red eye flicked open, catching Kaito’s wandering eyes scanning over his violet musculatured form. 

“If I’m making you uncomfortable I can chan-”

“NO!” the blonde yelped, blushing fuscia and startling both himself and Nasch. “I mean, no, it’s fine. Actually, I’d like to ask a favor of you.” 

Kaito crossed his arms, trying not to stumble on his words as he spoke, “You remember what I told you about my father’s research, right?” Nasch nodded. “Well, since I never got the opportunity before…maybe now I can do my homework regarding your kind. And by that, I mean that I’d like to……look you over. Take some notes. Maybe ask some questions now that your memory is back. Y’know, for science.

Nasch cringed at that last word. It wasn’t that he minded sharing his secrets, and his body, for that matter, with Kaito. After all, they were lovers and had seen enough of each other to be comfortable enough in such intimate conditions. It was the fact that such personal information was going to be seen by other people that bothered Nasch the most.

“Is anyone else but your father going to see this when we’re done?”

Kaito shook his head. “Unless you want me to let V read this, I’ll tell Dr. Faker to keep it anonymous. Buuuuut I have a feeling that anyone who reads it and knows those are my notes will probably have it figured out.”

Nasch crossed his arms. “Fine. Are we doing this now, then?

Kaito smiled, though it was more near a smirk than a smile. “If you don’t mind. I have a lot to look at, y’know.”


	2. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets a little up-close-and-personal with Nasch when the Barian offers Kaito the chance to examine his unusual biology.

There was something about Nasch’s… _physique_ …that turned Kaito on like a light switch, making any further examination damn near impossible to conduct without that familiar sensation tugging at his groin. He expected that; after all, this was still _technically_ Ryoga, and that boy made Kaito feel things he never thought he’d feel in his lifetime. What he didn’t expect was the sudden attraction to this _form_ , this… _inhuman_ presence that Nasch carried with him whenever he appeared as his true self. Kaito thought he might be losing his mind; then again, he was sure anyone with a brain could admit that Nasch was attractive, regardless of what persona he took on.

Nasch picked up on Kaito’s faltering concentration and leaned over his lover’s sitting form, nuzzling the smooth facets of his cheeks into the blonde’s face, taking care not to dig in any of the sharp edges that lined his features. Heterochromic eyes scanned over Kaito’ scribbles, a recognizable word catching his attention here and there, the rest a mix of cursive and chickenscratch. He was so deeply concentrated in his boyfriend’s musings that the absence of the cheek once leaning against his own went unnoticed until Kaito’s lips graced the spot where his mouth should’ve been.

“You want to ‘approve’ these notes before my father reads them? I can take out whatever you want to keep to yourself.”

Nasch remained silent, still processing the kiss. Despite living as a human for the past eight years or so unknowingly, this was the first time he gained an awareness of what he truly was. No mouth, barely-human features; though he would never regret the decision he made hundreds of years prior, sometimes that feeling of being human, being _normal_ , is what he needed -and lacked- most.

“No,” he finally managed after a brief pause “It’s fine.”

Kaito cocked an eyebrow at the odd, almost distant response. Swiveling his chair to face the Barian, Kaito couldn’t help but wonder if Nasch was feeling the same as himself.

The blonde stood, startling the Barian from his thoughts. If Nasch was indeed sharing that arousal, then it was absolutely critical that Kaito acknowledge it. Subtlety was the key, he decided, since Nasch seemed to be acting less like himself.

“Y’know there’s…one more area of study we have yet to cover.” Nasch glanced toward the notebook lying on the bed. They’d gone over everything imaginable, from the armor seemingly overlaid on his body and texture of his skin and hair down to what Kaito could feel just underneath the surface. He answered as many of the questions as he could about his past, and suggested any unanswered questions be directed Durbe’s way.

He was always knowledgeable for beyond Nasch’s own capacity anyway.

When Nasch’s eyes returned to Kaito, he noticed the blonde flicking his eyes from the Barian’s crotch to his face and back, simultaneously biting his lip in a half-hearted attempt to keep himself from smiling.

Oh yeah, _that._ Reproduction was usually the last thing on Nasch’s mind, considering the only female available for him to mate with was always his sister. And living as a human for so long had burned the taboo of incestuous relationships into his consciousness.

Arousal, though, was different. After regaining his memories, all areas of his past, both as a human and a Barian, were crystal clear…including his more _intimate_ memories. He knew damn well how his body would react in this form, and was all too happy to demonstrate.

If Kaito wanted a show, Nasch was willing to give him one.

The Barian stood suddenly, that familiar feeling flooding into his being. It felt nearly the same as it did in his human form, only stronger. Kaito watched him, wondering what his boyfriend was planning.

He quickly found out when he was gently thrown onto the adjacent bed, Nasch making himself comfortable straddling Kaito’s thighs.

“I hope you know what you’re in for. This isn’t going to be like our _usual_.” Kaito’s cheeks flushed red as Nasch’s lust-dripping words were processed in his brain.

“Y’mind explaining then?” Kaito retorted, hoping Nasch didn’t see the bulge that formed only seconds ago at the apex of his thighs.

Nasch may not have had a mouth in this form, but Kaito could _feel_ him smiling; no, smirking. As Nasch leaned in closer, Kaito noticed the gems on the Barian’s hips, shoulders, and chest glowing slightly pink.

Well that was new.

Nasch’s eyes glanced down, focusing on the bulge Kaito had hoped he would ignore.

“I don’t bottom. Ryoga Kamishiro bottoms. Got it?” he sneered, eyes once again locked on Kaito’s. “You’ll find out more in due time. But until then…” he nuzzled his face against Kaito’s cheek.

“We should continue. Keep your notebook handy, and pay attention.”


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets a little up-close-and-personal with Nasch when the Barian offers Kaito the chance to examine his unusual biology.

Nasch was good; almost too good. In mere minutes he had Kaito at his mercy, pinned to the bed with one of his knees roughly shoved into the blonde’s boxer-clad crotch. His face was still buried in the crook of Kaito’s neck, eliciting high-pitched squeaks and grunts from the normally stoic teen. For Nasch, the contact between his face and Kaito’s skin was mind-blowing; he’d once explained to Kaito how this was essentially the Barian equivalent of kissing. For him, rubbing his face against any part of Kaito’s body -not just his face- was incredibly arousing. 

He’d demonstrated it for Kaito before, and was surprised to find that even in his human state, this technique was effective in providing himself with pleasure. In his true form, though, the sensation was exaggerated to the point of being euphoric.

Nasch sat up suddenly, needing a sensory break from such intense stimulation before he lost what control he had. He cupped Kaito’s lower back and gently pulled his lover into his lap. 

Kaito, his mind so deeply woven into the pleasure of it all, momentarily forgot exactly who he was having sex with once he was situated atop Nasch’s crossed legs, and tried to thrust his tongue into the mouth that definitely wasn’t there. 

Whoops. That’s a doozy.

Once his mistake was realized, he pulled away sheepishly, and instead nuzzled the side of Nasch’s face in silent apology.

Nasch, who was at first a little caught off guard by the sudden wetness, chuckled.

“Don’t be embarrassed. I’m sure that’s not the last time you’re gonna do that.”

Kaito pulled his cheek away. “I’m just…not used to this form yet. Give it time.”

As Kaito finished his sentence, Nasch pulled the blonde against him again, grinding Kaito’s clothed erection forcefully against his belt. He heard Kaito groan loudly, right next to his ear, and it reminded him to keep the situation moving.

Nasch drug his hands up Kaito’s back, digging his fingers in ever-so-slightly, before dipping under his arms and gently shoving him away, regaining that sense of dominance he held only minutes prior. Kaito didn’t bother catching himself as he fell; he knew what Nasch was up to and wasn’t about to extinguish that smoldering flame; helping it grow into a raging inferno sounded like a much better plan.

For the second time that day, Kaito found himself pinned between Nasch and the mattress, but now, Nasch had both knees between Kaito’s legs, each knee supporting a leg and thusly spreading the blonde’s legs a lot farther apart than he would’ve normally been comfortable with. But with a very dominant and very horny Nasch between them, he couldn’t get them to spread far enough. 

“D’you know what you do to me, Kaito?”

Was that a rhetorical question? Kaito wasn’t exactly sure how seriously Nasch was taking this, so he nodded, hopeful a direct answer would appease the Barian and keep things moving. 

And keep things moving it did, as a sudden…something…was nestled up against his clothed ass. Something…wet? He recalled not seeing anything between Nasch’s legs -or any of the other’s, for that matter- before. It was his curiosity about that very aspect of Barian biology that instigated this whole situation. And the one thing that was going to satiate that burning curiosity was at that moment making itself very much known.

“Of course you do,” Nasch breathed, nuzzling his face against Kaito’s sex-flushed chest, catching a pert nipple against his cheek, “I mean look at yourself. You’ve lost your composure. The way your legs just…willingly welcomed me in. No hesitation, no second thoughts,” his eyes narrowed, “Almost like you want me to dominate you.”

The blonde’s face reddened to the likeness of a tomato. Those words were laced with something fierce, something Kaito never experienced when getting intimate with Shark. It was rare Shark ever fought back; despite his aggressive and seemingly-unloving and uncaring outside, Kaito knew he had a soft, malleable inside that only few beings could delve into, having been the one to crack that tough exterior more times than he could count.

And sex -ironically enough- was the only thing that could crack it.

Nasch shoved his hands under Kaito’s knees, bringing them to rest low on his hips, sliding them against the large gem on either side; gems that were, in fact, still glowing a very bright pink. Kaito inferred that the glow meant arousal, since they only started doing that when things between him and Nasch started getting heated. 

The moment his bare skin came into contact with the gems, Nasch let out a low, throaty growl and gripped Kaito’s legs harder against his body, increasing the sensation created between them tenfold. A string of cusses later and his hands were clawing at the material covering his prize. He slipped them down, leaving them to cling right below Kaito’s asscheeks; just leaving enough exposed to adequately work with.

As the Barian’s crotch came into contact with Kaito’s backside, the blonde felt the same wet presence he felt earlier; only now, it was a lot more intimately placed.   
He sat up suddenly and removed his legs from Nasch’s waist, using the Barian to push off of.

“What are you doing?” Nasch yelped, “What’s wrong?”

Kaito didn’t answer, too determined to figure out what exactly he was feeling down south. And his answer was quickly found, dangling between Nasch’s legs. He might’ve been the farthest thing from a human, but his genitalia was almost on-pointe. Only, as Kaito inspected, it lacked the usual head, looking more streamlined than ridged like that of it’s human counterpart. It also matched Nasch’s skin color and created its own lubricant, much like a human vagina. He assumed it had something to do with females not being a common sex among the Barians. And with no mouths to substitute saliva for lube, biology compensated.

Now that was an interesting find.

“That’s what you wanted to see?” Nasch retorted as Kaito took hold of the appendage, bringing it to his lips and licking it gently, “You could’ve just asked. No need to get all freaky on me.”  
Kaito glanced up, taking a little more into his mouth, making several mental notes to be written down later when he recovered his journal from wherever it ended up during their escapade. Nasch closed his eyes, a peculiar pleasure crawling up his back. 

“And yes, if you’re wondering,” he gasped out, “it only comes out when I’m aroused. Make sure that gets in your notes.”

Like a damn dog, Kaito thought, removing his mouth to begin kissing up Nasch’s body. Nasch was motionless, that is, until Kaito’s lips wrapped around the gem centralized in the emblem embedded on his chest. Another vicious growl erupted, and Kaito’s assumption about these gems was confirmed.

“You like that, dontcha?” he teased, kissing the gem again and again until Nasch physically pulled him away by his hair, pushing him back onto the bed and ripping his boxers completely off.  
Kaito knew how to break him. That much Nasch would admit.

But it didn’t matter how much he broke down those barriers, because he was going to get what was coming to him, regardless.


	4. Not Holding Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets a little up-close-and-personal with Nasch when the Barian offers Kaito the chance to examine his unusual biology.

Kaito was in heaven. 

 

Nasch's length reached places within the blond that Kaito never could've imagined would be stimulated. Each forceful rocking of the Barian's hips brought Kaito wave after wave of euphoria which, coupled with the labored grunts and breathing coming from the dominating odd-eyed alien, significantly increased Kaito's already sky-high arousal.  

 

For a moment Nasch halted his movements, choosing to bask in the pleasure of watching Kaito squirm beneath him. A deep, crimson blush covered the blond's cheeks, stemming from both the embarrassment of letting himself come so far undone under Nasch's touch and the sensation of having such an intimately-placed intrusion so deep within his body. Nasch knew if he had a mouth, he’d be smirking.

 

After receiving a rather…desperate look and a drawn-out whine from the blond beneath him, Nasch gave in to his lover’s discontent, continuing his movements, driving himself into the teen at the same rate he had been previously, if not faster. He was giving Kaito what he wanted...but it never hurt to be a tease, especially when Nasch was typically the one being teased, under normal circumstances. It was only fair to show the Kaito what it was like to feel so _needy_ , so _desperate_ , so…

 

_Tormented…_

 

With each gyration of Nasch’s hips, the blond’s thighs were forced to rub against his pulsating hip gems, which were becoming warmer and warmer as their escapade continued. This sudden relentless friction was too much for Nasch to handle, and he abruptly stopped, roughly pulling himself from the blond.

 

Kaito whined as Nasch sat back on his knees, eyeing him with such intensity that Kaito swore he could feel the stare more than he could see it.

 

“Turn over,” he commanded, to which Kaito immediately obeyed. He knew better than to fuck around with Nasch. Sure, he could do that with Shark; play hard to get and refuse to listen or give in to demands, because he knew Shark was powerless against him. But Nasch wouldn’t stand for it, at least not while his mind was clouded with lust. And even then, he knew the _real_ Nasch. He was nothing to mess with in that state of mind, either.

 

He felt the Barian ease back into him, the full-feeling making his legs quiver. Though the slight fear of what Nasch was planning to do to him was partly to blame for that, he thought belatedly. Nasch was strong. And fierce. And though Kaito found these traits appealing, a part of him feared the Barian currently balls-deep within the confines of his body.

 

Nasch’s hands wrapped around Kaito’s hips, pulling the blond’s body hard into each thrust. He could feel his orgasm nearing, and though he desperately wanted to finish, a part of him wanted to make this last as long as physically possible. Both because he got a thrill out of finally being the one in charge while they fucked, and because Kaito squirming with desire and trying so desperately to hold back the little squeaks and grunts that erupted from his throat was ever-so-pleasing to his eyes and ears.

 

“Why the fuck are you so _tight_!?” Nasch growled, giving the blond’s ass a hard slap. Kaito cried out, eyes shut tightly, finally letting his own lust take over. That slap took every ounce of resistance out of him, and he let his chest collapse onto the bed, spreading his legs apart to allow Nasch more room to finish what Kaito himself had started.

 

“N-Nya…Na-aagh!” he cried out, trying to get Nasch’s name to come out, but to no avail. Nasch took this as a sign that Kaito, much like himself, was close. For the second time, he abruptly stopped and pulled out, getting a flushed and utterly confused stare from the aroused blond.

 

“Nasch, what are you-?”

 

“Get up.” Kaito did as he was told, clambering off the bed and shakily standing beside it, all the while watching Nasch go from sitting on his knees to flopping onto his back in the same place where Kaito was only moments ago. Propping several pillows beneath his back, he sat up slightly, running a hand up his erection.

  
“Well? Get up here, blondie,” Nasch cooed, gently slapping his thigh, coaxing Kaito to straddle him. Though, Kaito needed no coaxing. And Nasch was aware of this, but felt the slight teasing and nickname was absolutely necessary; especially the nickname, which earned him a nearly crimson-hued blush from his _precious_ blondie _._

Once situated atop Nasch’s lap, Kaito leaned forward, bring him nearly nose-to-face with the Barian. He was still flushed from before, only more-so, being so intimately close to Nasch and having the Barian’s erection now pressing on a rather sensitive spot. Instinctively, he averted his eyes from the odd-eyed stare, choosing to glance at the emblem and glowing magenta gem centered on Nasch’s chest. Lowering his own, he breathed upon the crest, watching Nasch fight the obvious wave of euphoria that took over his body. His hands twitched as thoughts of simply flipping Kaito over and fucking him mercilessly until one of them came ran through his mind. For the sake of courtesy and their relationship (he didn’t know how Kaito would take it if he simply let his animalistic instinct take over, without giving Kaito the pleasure he deserved), he chose to fight that urge.

 

It wasn’t hard, that is, until Kaito gave a lazy smirk and murmured, “May I?”

 

Nasch barely managed a nod before Kaito was licking and sucking the pulsating gem, moaning softly to stimulate it with the vibration of his voice. This time, Nasch _did_ grab the back of Kaito’s hair to keep him in place. Slowly, the Barian rocked his hips, sliding in and out of the blond at a restrained pace. He wanted the tension to build again, like before, but with Kaito giving him additional stimulation, he had to take it easy.

 

But not for long. Kaito’s moans became increasingly loud, which made the vibrations against the gem grow in intensity. Nasch quickened the pace of his thrusts, grasping Kaito’s hips to keep him in place, hard enough to leave bruises. At this point, it didn’t matter. All he wanted was to finally give Kaito what he ultimately deserved, and a few bruises would mean absolutely nothing tomorrow.

 

They’d be hidden anyway, he thought absent-mindedly, before Kaito’s increased-volume moans tore his mind back to reality.

 

As Kaito feverishly teased one gem, his thighs generously teased the two on Nasch’s hips. As Nasch spread his knees, he made sure Kaito’s legs remained atop his thighs, effectively spreading his ass farther apart. With a hand on each of Kaito’s asscheeks, he began to thrust at breakneck speed. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the room, competing with Kaito’s now very loud and very lengthy moans, his lips still pressed solidly against the gem. He could feel Nasch tensing up beneath, and suddenly he became hyper aware of the other’s dick vigorously driving over and over again into his body.

 

Kaito finally let himself go, nearly screaming against the gem as his orgasm hit hard, quivering against Nasch’s pelvis as pleasure completely consumed him.

 

Nasch wasn’t far behind, squeezing Kaito’s ass as hard as he could manage as he came, giving one final powerful thrust before his entire body trembled softly as he rode out his orgasm, remaining silent the entire time, save for his own grunts and quick, heavy breathing.

 

At the end of it, Kaito collapsed onto Nasch, still trying to catch his breath between feverish kisses he’d been planting on every inch of the Barian’s body his mouth could reach, finishing up with a kiss on Nasch’s nonexistent mouth. He lifted his hips enough to let Nasch pull out, but found he was still tightly connected to the Barian. Nasch isn’t _that_ big, he thought, until he tried to remove himself again, only to feel a gentle, somewhat painful pressure as he tried to distance his hips from Nasch’s crotch.

 

“Why can’t…” Nasch chuckled at his lover’s confused expression, nuzzling a faceted cheek against Kaito’s flushed one.

 

“Give it a minute or two…until the swelling goes down.”

 

Kaito’s eyes went wide. “Swelling!? You mean…you mean we’re stuck like this until your dick decides to behave itself?” Kaito laughed, trying to sound serious. Nasch nodded, gently dragging his fingers up and down the blond’s naked back, trying to sooth whatever pain he might have been in. He knew his knot was none-too-small, causing discomfort in those of his own race who are best equipped to handle such anatomy. In a human, he could only imagine what kind of pain he was causing.

 

“Basically, yes. You’re ok, aren’t you? It doesn’t hurt too badly, does it?”

 

Kaito shook his head, smiling softly before touching his forehead to the circlet on Nasch’s. “I’m fine. It’s a tad…awkward, but that’s it, really. Kinda hot when you think about it.” His grin turned into a smirk. “Let’s just hope nobody walks in on us while we wait. That would be _very_ difficult to explain.”

 

He rubbed his cheek against Nasch’s again as the Barian grunted in response, sighing contently as he felt some of the pressure in his nether regions dissipate. Eventually, the feeling went away altogether, and a simple lifting of his hips was enough to let Nasch’s still semi-erect dick slide out, the sensation of still-warm cum oozing from his backside and dripping down the inside of his thighs causing Kaito to let out a gentle moan into the crook of Nasch’s neck.

 

Kaito knew it was only a matter of time before they had to forego the cuddling session they found themselves in, not only to clean themselves up, but because interruptions were imminent. Kaito swore he heard his phone go off several times during their…session…but due to circumstances, he couldn’t have answered it if he wanted to. It was probably Chris, he thought begrudgingly, wanting to tell him about some breakthrough or something research-related, the usual thing when it came to dealing with Chris.

 

Speaking of research…the blond flicked his eyes across every nearby surface, in silent search of the notebook that had been next to them not long ago. When his eyes settled upon the item, it was in the middle of the floor, open at a random page, whatever loose pages it once held scattered about like playing cards. He realized one of them must have hit it while changing positions. Or maybe Nasch flung it there. He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. For that very moment in time, all that mattered was that he didn’t lose the one person out of all the strangers he befriended over the past year that he really, truly cared about. Instead, their experiences, among other things, is what brought them together, in the end.

 

Well, and Yuma _did_ play small-yet-important part in bringing them together in the first place. After all, they wouldn’t have met if it weren’t for that boy.

 

And of course, everything that Yuma brought with. Including interdimensional, intergalactic war.

 

But…that was then. Yuma had Astral still, in a sense. And they had each other. Though Kaito wasn’t sure how they’d actually managed to get back to being close after everything that had happened. After all, it was one of Nasch’s allies that caused his death, and the deaths of everybody else who had fought with them. And he was sure Nasch, and Mizael, and the other Barians for that matter, were sorry for that ever having happened. And even if they weren’t, he could understand where they were coming from, to a point. He himself did serious harm to so many while under the expectation that it would help save his brother. He never questioned it, so long as Haruto would be alright. Hell, he nearly took Nasch’s - no, Shark’s life - in that struggle. Shark forgave him for that. It was only right to forgive Nasch for what had happened.

 

Kaito glanced at Nasch, the latter slowly dozing. When he caught Kaito staring, his eyes flashed open and he sat up slightly.

 

“I can…turn back, if you want me to. Y’know, in case somebody-” Kaito cut him off, head still lying on the arms he had folded across Nasch’s chest.

 

“Nah, I’m enjoying this too much. You’re terrifyingly beautiful in this form.”

 

Nasch sighed, “Fine. But you’re doing all the explaining.”

 

“Deal.”


End file.
